Sister, Dearest
by acouvion
Summary: After years of being away, I finally return to my hometown at my brother's request. After my unlces death and my brothers new title as Alpha, I feel like being home with finally make me happy. Or will it be the boy with brown eyes and silly personality that slowly starts to grown on me, and makes me feel things I never thought I would.
1. Chapter 1

I had passed the sign of Beacons Hill over ten minutes ago. It wouldn't be long before I was at my old childhood home, or what was left of it. My brother Derek had giving me the phone call over a week ago, informing me of my Uncle's death. Well, murder. I was reluctant to come at first, but when Derek explained his new title of Alpha, I figured home was better than staying on the road.

I'm only sixteen and have spent most of my life alone. My family was mostly all dead, except for Derek, my overbearing, over protective, older brother. I had left to get away from the horrors I had witness as a young child. I had to move on. So, why am I headed back to my worst nightmare? Apparently, a lot has happened in Beacon Hills since I had left. A new monster had been killing people and he needed my help, catching and killing it. I hesitated at first, but then finally agreed to help.

I hadn't seen Derek in over a year. I had changed a lot. I hadn't grown much. Still, five three, hundred and ten pounds. I had long black hair, and green eyes. I looked more grown up and less like a bratty little sister.

I finally pulled in the drive way of our old family home. The one that so many members of my family were burned alive in. I shuddered at the memory. Derek, Laura and I were lucky. We were at school when it happened. Our uncle Peter was the older survivor. He was left badly burned and in a coma. I was ten years old the last time I saw him. My brother had informed me that he was the Alpha and had murdered my sister. I was angry at first, although it quickly faded when he told me that he had killed Peter, leaving himself at the alpha.

I stepped out of my mustang and walked to the house. It was burnt and falling apart. A clear safety hazard, but hey, I like to live dangerously. I opened the door and peaked inside. It was quiet, like no one was home. I took a few steps inside. It didn't seem like anyone was here. "Derek?" I called. No response.

I heard a noise to my left and spun around. I didn't see anything, so I slowly walked into what used to be our living room. I heard another noise behind me and turned around again. Again, no one was there. Then I felt a presence behind and I spun around quickly and swung my fist. I was to slow, the person behind me slapped my hand out of the way and brought their knee up to my stomach. I fell on my back and looked up to see the face of my assailant. I smiled at them, just realizing how much I had missed him. "Good to see you to brother." He extended his hand and pulled me up. Once I was on my feet he pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you Raven."

"I've missed you too." I replied as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

I had followed Derek back to the place he claims to be crashing at. It's an old subway that needed some major cleaning. "This is disgusting." I muttered to him as we walked inside. "Yea, but it serves its purpose." He stated, glancing over his shoulder at me. I ran my hand through my hair and snorted at him "Well, I'd prefer to stay in the half burned down house, thank you very much." He just laughed, and we walked into the subway car.

I took a step back when I saw figures sitting there. Three teens, two boys and a girl. I growled and prepared to attack them, but Derek stuck his arm out placing it in front of me. "Relax, these are my Betas. Erica," He pointed to the blonde girl. "Boyd, Isaac." He pointed to the African American, Boyd, then the tall curly haired boy, Isaac. I nodded my hello and relaxed. "Guys, this is Raven, my sister."

"So, let's get on with it. What do you need me to do?" I asked, trying to cut to the chase and get this over with. Not that I wasn't happy to see my brother, but this town had to many bad memories.

"Kanima. Heard of it?" Derek asked, sitting on one of the subway seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, nasty thing. Body rejected the bit because of personal issues. Turned them into whatever their inner self is or something like that. Only kills murders. Who'd you bit?" I sat next to him and crossed my legs.

"A teenager, Jackson."

"Who's controlling him?" I bit my lips and try to take in as much information as possible.

"We don't know. Not yet at least. Scott is working on that part."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Peter's beta. Long story."

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

Derek explained that they had tried what they could at a rave a few days prier. They were running low on options since Scott didn't want to kill him. He instructed me to stay with his betas and do what I needed to do until they worked something out.

I was hanging out in the subway waiting on Derek's return. I had my headphones in listening to music when someone kicked my foot. I jumped up quickly pulling my headphones out. "The hell Derek? You scared the shit out of me." I yelled at him.

"We have guest. Watch your mouth." I looked next to him to see another teenager. He was tan and had dark eyes and dark hair. He ignored my presence and focused on Derek.

"How do we stop him?" he asked Derek.

Derek shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know. I don't even know if we can."

The boy sighed, conflicted on what to do. "Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it." I stiffened at the name. I knew exactly who the Argents were, I am far from being a fan.

"I turned him. It's my fault." I reached over and placed my hand on Derek's arm. "You can't control what the bit does. Only who you give it too. This is not your fault." I reassured him.

"This happened because of something in his past, right?" the boy asked, trying to take to blame off him.

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple."

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"

Derek furrowed his brow in frustration. "Why do you always think I'm keeping something from you?"

"Because you always are keeping something from me." I could hear the agitation rising in the teens voice and I could hear his heartbeat pick up.

"Well, maybe I do it to protect you." _What? Derek… cares?_ I snickered to myself, only to earn a glare from my brother.

"Doesn't being in your pack mean no more secrets?" I finally realized that the teen was Scott and they were discussing the fate of Scott's friend Jackson.

Derek finally sent Scott home, reminding him a full moon was coming and it was going to be a rough one with the Kanima at large.

I tried to relax as much as I could, but just the thought of being back in this little town made everything harder, including sleep.

When I left I swore I would never return. I could still smell the house on the day of the fire. The cops just kept telling me that it was an accident, but I knew better. I hated this small town. "When do you plan on leaving?" I turned my head and saw my brother standing behind me, arms crossed, with a serious expression. I turned back around, "As soon as we get this taken care of." I replied nonchalantly.

He took a seat next to me and leaned his elbows on his knees. "You don't have to leave."

"Der-"

"No! No, Raven no more excuses." He stood and shouted. I have rarely ever seen my brother lose his temper, but when he did it was because he was hurt. "Raven, please. Everyone else in our family is dead. It's just me and you. We need each other."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Derek. I have responsibilities in Manhattan. I have to go back."

He took steps closer to me, the anger in his face was unmistakable. "That's more important than your family!? Than me?!"

"Yes!" I stood up from my seat and stepped towards him. "A lot has happened since I left. I lot that haven't told you!" I yelled back.

He shook his head and dropped the discussion, but I knew we would talk about it later. "The packs doing some training. You're going to join us." He turned and walked away. After a few deep breaths, I followed.

I watched as Isaac and Boyd did hand to hand combat. It was sloppy and uncoordinated. Isaac threw a punch directed to Boyd's face, and Boyd dodged it. Isaac brought his hand back up in fist. I noticed his formation and posture and laughed a little. The spar stopped, and they turned to me. "Have something you would like to say?" Isaac snipped at me

"Well now that you mention it, you kind of suck at this." I retorted with a smug smile on my face.

Erica stepped forward, "You think you could do better?" She asked, eyebrow raised in question. I really wanted to smack the teen. She obviously thought that just because she's a werewolf she's better than everyone else. I calmed myself and smiled.

"I could take you with both hands tied behind my back." I replied as I stepped closer and got right in the blonde's face.

"Let's go then." She smirked. I nodded and turned to my older brother. He was watching up from the entryway to the car. "Get some rope."

He tied my hands to the beltloop in the back of my pants. I pulled and made sure it was secure. I turned my attention to Erica. "Let's dance Princess." I heard the boys making bets to my left. Boyd had Erica and Isaac had me. I hid the smile from my face and got in position.

We stood in the center of the foyer, facing each other. Erica's cockiness would be her weakness. I knew she would expect this to be easy and I was planning on using that against her. She smiled smugly at me. I stood there waiting for her to attack. After a few seconds of waiting she ran forward, planning to tackle me. At the last second, I stepped to my left and stuck my foot out, causing her to fall. She quickly stood back up and swung out me with her left fist. I dodged it swiftly. She stood facing me. I could see the frustration in her face. "You thought it would be easy huh?" I asked her.

She growled and got all wolfed out. She charged at me and as soon as she got at the perfect distance I kicked my foot up, hitting her right in the jaw. She flew back and landed with a hard thud on the floor. I ran over to her and placed my foot on her throat, attempting to hold her down. She grabbed my foot and twisted it, causing me to spiral in the air. I stuck the landing and turned my attention back to her. She ran at me and again I brought my foot up and kicked her right in the chest. She hunched forward in pain. I brought my knee up, hitting her in the face. She fell back backwards and looked up at me. I brought my foot up and kicked her right in the face, knocking her unconscious.

I turned back to the boys who were standing off to the left. There jaws were hung open as they stared at me in disbelief. Derek came over and untied my wrist, "How did you did that? You didn't phase or anything."

I shrugged, "Told you a lot happened.'

"That was awesome." Isaac gave me a slap on the back. I just shrugged, I wasn't exactly one for bagging. I do like to show off though.

"It isn't hard. You just keep your cool. She was to cocky, so she didn't fight as hard. Then, she got angry, so she fought to hard. It's all about anchors." I winked at him then turned and headed to the subway car.

After Erica had woke up and the boys had pondered me about my talent Derek called me away.

"There's a party tonight." He explained. "And you're going to attend it."

I raised my brows at him, then shook my head. "No, I don't do parties." I turned to walk away, and he grabbed my wrist.

"You will go. Jackson might be there. It's a full moon. Scott may need your help. You will go, end of discussion." His voice was stern. In a way, it made me miss my over protective big brother. It also frustrated me.

"How? You want me to walk into a high school party, that I wasn't invited to, and spy on a teenage boy? How will that work, ol' wise one?"

He smirked at me and I instantly got a back vibe. "I've got you a date. He's picking you up in a few hours."

"No. Hell no. Fuck no! I don't do dates Derek! I hate people. Especially those of the male gender. Make on of your pups go."

"Raven. It's a full moon. Their first full moon. They can't handle it. Not everyone has self-control like us. It has to be you." He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Look, this kid is a goofy teenager. He will probably be more scared of you than anything. He will get you in, just keep an eye on Jackson and help Scott out. Okay?"

I growled, not liking the idea of this, but I agreed anyways. On the Brightside I would be away from this disgusting hellhole.

As promised, my 'date' was here right on time. I had dressed in leather pants and a plain white tank top. I grabbed my leather jacket and met him at the door. When I opened it he looked a little startled. He was cute, I'll give him that. He dressed in a army green shirt with a blue button up over it. He looked decent enough.

"Um, I'm looking for Derek Hale." I listen to his heartbeat and could hear it beating to fast. He was nervous.

"Derek!" I looked over my shoulder and yelled.

He came out of the car, Isaac in tow. "Stiles. Your taking her to the party. Bring her home by eleven."

Stiles gave him a questioning look "Um, what?"

"This is my sister, Raven. You will take her to the dance, so she can keep an eye on Jackson. You will keep you hands to yourself and you will have her home by eleven. Clear?"

"No." He replied. "I don't take orders from you. You are not my alpha."

Derek got right in Stiles' face, he flashed his red eyes at him and Stiles' took a step back and looked at me. "You ready for that party?" I smiled and shook my head at my brother. Right before I walked out the door, Isaac grabbed my arm.

He leaned in and whispered. "You look amazing. I wish I could be your date instead of that dork."

"Maybe next time, pup" I whispered back. I followed Stiles to his jeep. He looked over his shoulder and saw Derek watching. Before I could grab the handle, he ran in front and grabbed it for me. I nodded my thanks to him and hopped in. Even though I know he only did it because Derek was watching, it was still a nice gesture.

About five minutes into the drive, the boy finally spoke up. "Derek's sister huh? I can see the resemblance. You two are identical."

"Yeah, just what every girl wants to hear. I look like a boy." I retorted. I wasn't actually offended by it, but Id rather push him away then left him get close.

"That's not what I meant" he defended himself he said turning in my direction.

"Yeah, cool, great. Your voice is giving me an aneurism." I replied as coldly as I could.

"You don't just look alike. You got the same attitude that's for sure." He mumbles. I shot him a look, but didn't respond. He was right, we are just alike, in almost every aspect.

When we go there he got the huge present out of the back. The girl, Lydia, let us in and we immediately met up with Scott.

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked him. I followed behind with my hands in my jacket pockets, trying to draw as little attention as I could.

"No, seen Allison?"

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found."

This peaked my interest, "Um, who's Allison? And why are you telling her anything." They turned and looked and me, I looked between the two boys. "Do you two even know the meaning of discrete or did you both fail English?"

They ignored me and turned around and continued walking, "I'm not even sure what we found." Scott began.

"We figured out it has something to do with water." Stiles explained. I took mental notes of all the information they said. "We know the fact all the victims where on the swim team. The way the Kanima reacted around the pool"

"So, whoever is controlling the Kanima hates the swim team?" Scott clarified.

"Hated the swim team, specifically the 2006 swim team"

"It could be another teacher." I suggested. "Or a student. You have to be missing something. What haven't you thought of?"

Before I got an answer, a girl approached us, he was pretty, with long brown hair and an almost perfect face. As soon as I saw her I got a bad vibe. "Uh, Jacksons' not here." He explained. I couldn't help but realized how awkward she looked. Then I noticed the tension between her and the beta.

"Yeah, no one's here." Stiles stated the obvious while looking around. He was right, this place was deader than a graveyard. I could almost here crickets in the background.

Scott shrugged, "Maybe it's early."

"Or maybe no one is coming, because Lydia has turned into the town whack job." Stile's turned to me with a nasty expression, warning me to watch my mouth. I put my hands up in surrender and stepped back. "Just repeating what I was told."

"We have to do something." Allison looked between to two boys who seemed confused. "Guys, we've ignored her for the past two weeks."

"Well, she's completely ignored stiles the past ten years." Scott retorted. I started laughing which only lead to receiving a glare from the young beta. Finally, Allison's eyes settled on me like she was just now realizing I was there.

"Who are you? I don't think I recognize you."

I stepped forward and offered her my hand. "Raven Hale. Just moved here."

"Allison Argent." I snatched my hand away from her. _Argent._ As in the family of murderers that killed my family. She gave me a puzzled look. I turned to Stiles.

"Did mu brother know she was going to be here?" I practically shouted at him.

"Um, I imagine. Is there a problem?"

"Hell, yes there's a problem." I stepped closer to the girl and put my finger in her face. "Her family burned mine alive!"

"Actually, that was my aunt. My and I had nothing to do with that. And your uncle slashed her throat." She pointed at me accusingly as she stepped in my direction.

"Oh, that's to bad. Wish I could have been there to do it myself. I would I have made It so much more painful." I took a few steps, closing the space between us. I was so closer to her; our noses were almost touching. She was about to reply when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "You two, chill. We have bigger problems." I knew he was right so I turned on my heel and walked away.

I found a chair and took a seat. I pulled my phone and ear buds from my pocket. I wasn't sure how long I would have to wait for this kid to show up, might as well relax. Eventually, people started showing up. I got up and walked around, trying to keep an eye on things. Nothing suspicious caught my eyes so, I decided to look for Stiles to check in. I was headed outside when I saw him and Scott. I came up behind them. "Hey, what's shaking Cujo?" Stiles jumped from surmise. "That's Jackson." He pointed and I followed the direction of his finger. I saw a very attractive teen boy standing near Lydia, his eyes set on us. "He's hot." I commented, Stiles rolled his eyes.

I followed Jackson around for the next half hour. Lydia offered me a drink, which I politely declined. I knew that alcohol and me during a full moon was a bad combination. That's from experience. I noticed the kids and their behavior. They were acting funny. It was odd. I started looking for Stiles. Something was not right. I finally saw him outside by the pool. "Yo, something weird is going on here." I stated.

He wasn't responding. He was totally wasted. My phone started buzzing and I reached in my pocket. The screen read _ **Brother Dearest**_ , I answered it quickly.

"Hey, bro, kind of busy right now."

 _"Raven, I need your help."_ I could hear the panic in my brother's voice, but it wasn't my main concern.

"Der, I can't right now. Some weird shit is going on right now." I replied.

 _"If I don't get some damn help, then I'll have three bloodthirsty betas running around killing people!"_ I winced at his tone.

"Look I'll see what I can do." I hung up before he could yell again.

I saw Scott walking around and called him over. He was trying to sober Stiles up, but he was so incoherent he wouldn't drink the water. I shoved Scott out of the way and grabbed Stiles's head and drunken him in the water. He shot back up quickly, wide awake.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl."

"Well, at least your sober enough to try now." I muttered at him.

"Split up, look for Lydia." We all scattered and searched for her.

I was out by the pool when I heard someone yelling for help. I looked around looking for the source of the cried for help. A boy was being dragged to the pool he was telling the people that he couldn't swim, but no one listened. My heart pounded faster as he was thrown into the water. I ran forward to help him, but Jackson was already there, pulling him out, that's when it hit me. I know who the master was. I heard sirens and everyone started breaking away. I did the same, but I wasn't running from the cops. I was running for to find Scott.


End file.
